we always knew
by peekie01
Summary: martha and jonathan have a converstaion about lois and clark.


_**Set some time in season 5 when Jonathan was still alive.**_

Lois and Clark are outside clearing the drive way.

"smallville I am so going to get you" Lois shouted as she chased Clark with a snowball in her hand

"you have to catch me first Lois" Clark teased as he sneaked up behind her and dumped a handful of snow down her coat

Lois let out a scream "smallville that is so not cool. This means war" Lois turned and threw the snowball she had in her hand at Clark before running off

Clark laughed and started to chase after Lois throwing snow balls.

Martha stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes from lunch while the teenagers were outside playing in the yard she couldn't help the smile on her face she had never seen Clark so carefree and relaxed. She hoped that one day soon Lois and Clark would wake up and see that they would make a great couple. And he could let go of his Lana fixation forever.

Martha was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see her husband approaching from behind. Jonathan pulled Martha to him and stared at the teenagers playing like children in the yard

"you see it to don't you" Jonathan smiled at his wife

"see what" Martha asked innocently

"that in a few years those two will wake and realise that they would be perfect for each other" Jonathan pulled away from his wife and took a sit at the kitchen table

"of course I see it I just didn't think that anyone else did" Martha poured them some coffee and joined her husband at the kitchen table

"I like to think I know my son better than anyone and I have never seen him smile like that around anyone" Jonathan admitted

"not even Lana" Martha liked Lana but thought her and Clark brought out the worst in each other

"don't get me wrong I like Lana but we both know that she is too selfish to ever be able to be the kind of woman that Clark needs in his life" even after all these years it still surprised Jonathan that him and Martha often thought the same way

"I just hope it doesn't take too long. Clark has already suffered so much heartbreak for someone so young" Martha like any mother just wanted to see her son happy

"I know he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders when he is with Lois I don't know he just seems lighter and somehow carefree" Jonathan couldn't predict the future but knew that one day he would be making a toast at the wedding of his son to Lois

"he does. Sometimes I thought that we would never have another child but over the past year I have come to see Lois as a daughter is that weird" over the past year Martha had seen behind the front Lois put on for the world and come to love her like the daughter she never had

"no it isn't I feel the same way. And I can't wait to really welcome her into our family one day" Jonathan leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. They pulled apart when they heard the door slam shut and Lois and Clark walk into the cosy farmhouse

"did you have fun out there" Martha smiled at Lois and Clark

"yup I so whipped smallville butt" Lois smiled for the first time in her life feeling like a real family

"Lois what makes you think I wasn't being a gentleman and let you win" Clark knew that if used his powers he would have won with no problem and wouldn't have to put up with Lois gloating

"whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night" Lois teased back

"what do you two say to a cup of hot chocolate and a movie" Jonathan smiled knowing the teasing could go on all night if he let it

"sounds like fun" Lois and Clark said at the same time

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a smiled as they followed the teenagers into the front room to chose a movie

_**Seven years later**_

Martha couldn't keep the smile off her face this day had been a long time coming and at times she had lost faith that it would ever happen but as she watched her son exchange vows with his wife she knew that all those years ago her husband had been right. Martha only wish was that he could be here to see it. she imagined him with a huge smile on his face because his son was truly happy and would be for a long time. Martha was torn out of her thoughts when the pastor introduced Clark and his new bride

"I would like to join me for a round of applause for the new Mr. and Mrs. Kent" Martha smiled at Lois and Clark as they made way out of the doors with eyes for each other. all Martha could hear was her husband voice telling her we were right all along

The end


End file.
